How to play?
สิ่งที่ต้องเตรียมก่อนเริ่มเกม Main Deck x1 จำนวน 60ใบ รวททริกเกอร์20ใบใส่ในเมนเด็ค ไม่รวมแคลนการ์ด การ์ดแรงค์5 และ ไม่รวมไลฟ์การ์ดอีก10 Clan Card x1 Trigger card x20 ใบ ใส่ได้ไม่ซ้ำกันได้แค่5 เอาทริกเกอร์ใส่ไปในเด็คด้วย Life Card x10 นำไลฟ์การ์ด7ใบไปวางที่ ช่องไลฟ์โซน แล้วอีก3ใบไปวางที่ดรอบไลฟ์ Card Rank5 x14 ใส่ได้ไม่เกิน10ใบ นำการ์ดแรงค์5ไปวางไว้ที่ช่องไฟว์โซน สามารถใส่ F-Defend ไฟว์โซนได้4ใบ ฟิลด์(Field) ลักษณะของฟิลด์ ประกอบด้วยดังนี้ D (Defend zone) คือ ช่องสำหรับนำ ดีเฟนด์การ์ดมาวางไว้ เพื่อป้องกันการโจมตีจากการ์ดของคู่แข่ง โดยการป้องกันนั้นมีดังนี้ Defend step- เมื่อคู่แข่งโจมตีใส่การ์ดคุณ คุณสามารถเลือกการ์ดบนมือคุณที่มีสัญลักษณ์ชิลอยู่ นำการ์ดนั้นวางที่ช่อง ดีเฟนด์โซน โดยนับจากพลังของชิลด์ในการ์ดของคุณที่เอาไปป้องกัน ไปนับกับพลังของการ์ดที่ถูกโจมตี เช่น ชิลด์ 5000 การ์ดที่ถูกโจมตี10000 ก็จะเท่ากับ 15000 ถ้าคู่แข่งโจมตีมาที่พลังต่ำกว่านั้นถือว่าป้องกันสำเร็จ แต่ถ้าพลังชิลด์และพลังของการ์ดที่โจมตีมาเท่ากันโดยไม่สามารถเพิ่มได้ ถ้าเรามีกาณ์ดแรงค์3สามารถ นำมามูฟการ์ดได้ แต่ถ้าไม่สามารถทำอะไรได้แล้ว นำดีเฟนด์การ์ดของคุณลงดรอบโซน และคู่แข่งจะโจมตีฮิท การ์ดของคุณในการโจมตีนั้น F(reserveforce) คือ ช่องกลางเป็นช่องที่เอาไว้สำหรับการคอลการ์ดที่เรียกว่าการ ซัมมอน(summon) R(Rear-guard) คือ ช่องสำหรับคอลการ์ด ที่เป็นแรงค์ที่สูงกว่าหรือเท่ากับ การ์ดที่อยู่บนช่องF B(Booster) คือ ช่องสำหรับคอลการ์ดที่มีแรงค์ 1-2 เพื่อนำมาบูสต์ FZ(Five zone) ไฟว์ในที่นี้หมายถึง 5 ซึ่งเป็นโซนเอาไว้วางการ์ดแรงค์5 ทั้งหมด ใส่ได้แค่10ใบ ซ้ำกันได้ไม่เกิน5ใบ DL(Drop life zone) เป็นดรอบโซนสำหรับสำหรับ เอาไลฟ์การ์ดของเราที่อยู่ในช่องL ของเราไปวางในแนวนอน ที่ดรอบไลฟ์ ถ้าไลฟ์การ์ดในช่องLหมด เราแพ้เกม หรือ ของคู่แข่งหมดคู่แข่งแพ้ FC(Fate check zone) เฟทเช็คโซน คือโซนสำหรับเช็คเฟท ของการ์ดใบบนสุดของเด็คของไฟท์เตอร์ทุกคน SC(Set card zone) เซ็ทการ์ดโซน คือโซนสำหรับวางการ์ดต่างๆที่มีความสามารถเซ็ทการ์ด มันเป็นช่องที่สามารถใส่การ์ดเซ็ทได้ครั้งละ1ใบ หรือ ตามความสามารถของการ์ดนั้นๆ Deck คือ ช่องสำหรับวางเด็คของไฟท์เตอร์ทุกคน ในฟิลด์ของแต่ละคน เด็คของทุกคนใส่การ์ดได้60ใบ รวมทริกเกอร์อีก20ใบ ไม่รวม แคลนการ์ด ไม่รวมการ์ดเกรด5(เกรด5เอาไปวางที่ช่อง FZ) และ ไม่รวมการ์ดลีฟ Drop Zone คือ ช่องสำหรับวางการ์ดที่ออกจากสนามแล้ว เช่นการทิ้งการ์ด ก็จะนำมาวางไว้ที่ช่องดรอบโซน CB(cost bind zone) คือ โซนสำหรับวางการ์ดที่เป็นคอสต์ไบนด์โซน วางได้แค่หลังจากจ่ายคอสต์เท่านั้น และ ผลของไซส์ก็จะทำงานทันที L(Life Zone) ไลฟ์โซนเป็นโซนสำหรับว่าง ไลฟ์การ์ด วางในสภาพหงายหน้า ก่อนเริ่มเกมใส่ได้แค่7ใบเท่านั้น สูงสุด10ใบ (นำการ์ดอีก3ใบ ไปวางที่ดรอบไลฟ์ เราสามารถใช้ความสามารถของการ์ดต่างๆที่ทมีกำหนดไว้สามารถใช้งานมันเพื่อ ฮีลไลฟ์เราได้(ฮีลไลฟ์แล้วนำลีฟการ์ดที่ฮีลไปที่ ไลฟ์โซนเหมือนเดิม Card information ื อธิบายแบบการ์ด.png แบบการ์ด.png Imperial Knight, Ketoriust.png|Imperial knight, Ketoriust|link=Imperial knight, Ketoriust|linktext=Imperial knight, Ketoriust ------อธิบายส่วนต่างๆ------ --ดูตามภาพ ตามเลข-- 1.Costforce คือ คอสต์ที่ต้องจ่ายเวลาที่จะไรด์บนช่องรีเซิร์ฟฟอร์ซ โดยการนำการ์ดที่มีคอสต์ฟอร์ซเท่ากับการ์ดที่จะคอล นำมันลงไปที่ คอสต์ไบนด์โซน แล้วก็นำการ์ดที่จะคอล มาไรด์ตามปรกติ(เมื่อนำการ์ดที่จ่ายคอสต์ ลงคอสต์ไบนด์โซน ผลของไซส์ของการ์ดที่ทิ้งจะทำงาน) 2.Rank คือ เเรงค์ที่เอาไว้จำแนกในเวลาต่าง เเรงค์นั้นมีความสำคัญมาก มันถูกใช้ตลอดเวลาเลย อย่าง การไรด์ การคอล หรือ ทริกเกอร์ อื่นๆ 3.Fate Icon คือ ไอคอนที่ติดมากับแรงค์แต่ละแรงค์ เฟทไอคอลมีทั้งหมดดังนี้ 3.1. เกรด0,1,2 บูสต์ เช็คเฟท 1(เช็คเฟท ทำได้แค่เกรด1) 3.2.เกรด3 มูฟการ์ด,เช็คเฟท1 3.3.เกรด4,5 ดับเบิ้ลเช็ค หรือ เช็คเฟท2 นั่นเอง 4.power shield คือ พลังชิลด์ หรือพลังป้องกัน ผลมันจะเกิดในช่องดังนี้ ตามลำดับเกรด 4.1 เกรด1,2,3 เกิดที่ช่อง Defend zone (ตัวย่อ D) 4.2 เกรด4,5 เกิดที่ช่อง Reserveforce (ตัวย่อ F) 5.จำนวนครั้งของการใช้พาวเวอร์ชิลด์ ต่อเทิร์น และสัญลักษณ์ข้างขวาคือ ผลที่เกิดในแต่ละช่อง(อ่านหมายเลย4) 6.Size คือ ไซส์ของการ์ดนั้นๆ ที่จะเขียนอยู่ในช่องไซส์ ผลของไซส์ของยูนิทแต่ละตัวนั้น เกิดขึ้นได้แค่ในไบนด์โวนเท่านั้น ในคอสต์ไบนด์โซนจะต้องมีไซส์ ไม่เกิน10เท่านั้น ภถ้าเกินไม่สามารถคอลการ์ดที่ไซส์มีจำนวนมากกว่า0ได้ 7.เผ่าของยูนิทนั้น เผ่าก็อาจจะมีผลบางส่วนกับ สกิลของการ์ด(แค่บางส่วน) 8.Clan คือ แคลนของยูนิทแต่ละตัวที่อยู่ในที่เดียวกัน แคลนมีผลต่อหลายๆอย่าง เช่น สกิล ทริกเกอร์ อื่นๆ 9.Critical คริติคอลเป็น ส่วนหนึ่งของการ์ดทุกใบ คริติคอลมีผลต่อ พลังชีวิต ของผู้ที่ถูกโจมตี พลังชีวิตนี้ ที่เรียกว่าลีฟ 10.Power คือ พลังของยูนิทแต่ละใบ ที่มีผลต่อสิ่งๆ เช่น การโจมตี การป้องกัน อื่นๆ 11.Card name คือ ชื่อของการ์ด 12.Trigger คือ สิ่งที่สามารถเจอได้กับการ์ดเกรด1 เท่านั้น และในการ เช็คหาทริกเกอร์นั้นก็คือการ เช็คเฟท ทริกเกอร์มีทั้งหมดดังนี้ 12.1 คริติคอล ทริกเกอร์ คือ การเพิ่มคริติคอลให้การ์ดบนสนาม ตามจำนวนที่เช็คเจอ และ เพิ่มพลังของทริกเกอร์ให้การ์ดบนสนาม 12.2 ดรอว์ ทริกเกอร์ คือ การจั่วการ์ดตามจำนวนที่เช็คเจอ และ เพิ่มพลังให้การ์ดบนสนาม 12.3 สแตน ทริกเกอร์ คือ เราสามารถสแตนการ์ดบนสนามของเราได้ตามจำนวนการเช็คเจอ และ เพิ่มพลังให้การ์ดบนสนาม 12.4ฮีล ทริกเกอร์ คือ การฮีลลีฟของเรา1 ตัวหรือ ตามจำนวนการ์ดที่เช็คเจอ และ เพิ่มพลังให้การ์ดบนสนาม 13.Kind Unit คือ ชนิดของยูนิทตัวนั้นๆ มีทั้งหมดดังนี้ 13.1 ทริกเกอร์ยูนิท 13.2 นอมอลยูนิท 13.3 SP ยูนิท 13.4 Secret ยูนิท 13.5 เวทมนต์ 13.6 คอสต์ ยูนิท ------ Describe the parts ------ - See pictures by numbers - 1.Costforce is a costume that has to spend time on Ryde on the Salvation Box. By equipping a card with a CostCards card, you can take it to the CostBundle. Then bring the card to Call. Normally(when the card is paid. Down to the Bay Area. The result of the size of the discarded card will work.) 2.Rank is a rank that is classified at different times. That grade is very important. It's been used all the time, like conversations, calls, or other triggers. 3.Fate Icon is an icon attached to each grade. Fate Icons are all as follows. 3.1.Rank 0.1.2 check checkout 1 (check only rank 1) 3.2 rank 3 Mobility Cards, Check Fate 1 3.3. Rank 4.5 Double Check Fate 2 4.power shield is a shield or defense. The result will be in the following fields, respectively. 4.1 rank 1,2,3 occurs at the Defend zone (abbreviation D). 4.2 rank 4,5 was born at the Reserveforce circle (abbreviation F). 5. The number of power shields per turn and the right symbol is The results in each channel (read at 4) 6.Size is the size of the card. To write in the channel. The size of each unit is the result. Happened only in Byndon. In the Wimbledon Zone, there must be a size. Up to 10 only If you can not collect more than 0 cards. 7. Race of the unit Race may also have some effect on Card skill (only partially) 8.Clan is the clan of each unit in the same place. Clans affect many things like other triggers. 9. Critical card is part of every card. Critical affects the life force of the person who is attacked. This life force is called the Leaf. 10. Power is the power of each unit. That affects things like other attacking attacks. 11.Card name is the name of the card. 12.Trigger is the only thing that can be found with a Grade 1 card, and to check for triggers is to check all the triggers. 12.1 Critical Trigger is to add a Critical Card to the field. By the number of checkers and the power of the trigger card on the field. 12.2 Draw Trigger is to draw a card based on the number of checkers and increase the power of the cards on the field. 12.3 Stand Trigger: We can Stand up our field based on the number of checks and power the cards on the field. 12.4 Heal Trigger is one of our healers, or by the number of cards that have been checked and the power of the cards on the field. 13.Card types is the type of unit. All are as follows: 13.1 Trigger unit 13.2 Normal unit 13.3 SP unit 13.4 Secret Unit 13.5 Magic 13.6 Cost unit 13.7 Sentinel ้Let's Play วิธีเล่น การ์ดเกม fatecardfight ReserveForce ก่อนเริ่มเกม 1.เตรียมและจัดเด็คให้ครบทุกใบ และจั่วการ์ดขึ้นบนมือ6ใบ เปลี่ยนการ์ดบนมือก่อนเริ่มเกมได้กี่ครั้งก็ได้ 2.นำแคลนการ์ดของคุณวางที่ช่อง F(Reservforce) ในสภาพหงายหน้า และเตรียมการ์ดบนสนามอื่นๆ 3.นำการ์ดไลฟ์ของเรา3ใบไปวางที่ช่อง ดรอปไลฟ์(DL) 4.สลับกองการ์ดของคุณ 5.สุ่มหาผู้เริ่มเล่นก่อน 6.พูดว่า" อะเว็คเค็น เดอะ รีเซิร์ฟฟอร์ซ " First phase l สแตนเฟส สแตนการ์ดของคุณทั้งหมดที่อยู่ในสภาพเรส แล้วก็จั่วการ์ดจากกองการ์ด1ใบ ll ซัมมอนเฟส นำการ์ดจากบนมือคุณ1ใบ ที่แรงค์+1กับการ์ดบนช่อง F มาซัมมอนการ์ดนั้นจากบนมือลงที่ช่อง F lll เมนเฟส ในเฟสนี้คุณสามารถคอลการ์ดไปที่ช่องต่างๆได้,ใช้สกิลของการ์ด และใช่ความสามารถ AUTO และ ACT ได้ โดยเฉพาะ ACT ใช้ได้ในช่วงนี้เท่านั้น lV แบทเทิลเฟส ในช่วงนี้คุณสามารถโจมตีโดยการ์ดของคุณได้แล้วโดยการ์ดเรสการ์ดของคุณ เรสการ์ดที่ช่อง B ถือว่าเป็นการบูสต์พลังให้กับการ์ดที่อยู่ในแถวแนวตั้วเดียวกัน ถ้าเรสการ์ดในช่อง อื่นๆคุณก็สามารถโจมตีการ์ดของคู่แข่งได้แล้ว เมื่อโดนคู่แข่งโจมตี คุณสามารถป้องกันการโจมตีนั้นได้ โดยการนำการ์ดบนมือตามที่ต้องการเอาไปป้องกัน เอาไปวางที่ช่อง D เพื่อป้องกันถ้าพลังชิลด์เราน้อยกว่าคู่แข่งโจมตีเข้า ถ้ามากกว่า เราป้องกันได้สำเร็จ เมื่อคู่แข่งฮิท ฮิทรีเซิร์ฟฟอร์ซ ทำการเสียไลฟ์ตามจำนวนคริติคอลของคู่แข่ง นำไลฟ์การ์ดของเราลงดรอปไลฟ์ ฮิทเรียร์การ์ดและบูสต์ ทำการรีไทร์การ์ดนั้นลงดรอปโซน V เอนด์เฟส ทำการประกาศ"จบเทิร์น" แล้วก็สลับไปเทิร์นในเทิร์นของไฟท์เตอร์อีกคน